


Book Commentary: Frozen Fire

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [13]
Category: Frozen Fire (Tim Bowler)
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: TW a character’s suicide attempt? or something?
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Frozen Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW a character’s suicide attempt? or something?

  * Some boy just randomly calls Dusty’s phone number saying he’s dying… Yeah, that’s not creepy at all.
  * Dude, seriously… Listen to Dusty and call… OK, why in making this the Americanized text did they change 999 to 911? Just because they were changing British grammar to American grammar?
  * Some boy just randomly calls Dusty’s phone number saying he’s dying _because he OD’ed_ … Yeah, that’s not creepy at all.
  * And now this is getting to the point of being a bit stalker-y… (Yeah, sure he’s not watching the window…)
  * No, seriously, this kid’s really weird with “randomly” knowing about Dusty’s personal life.
  * Dammit, Dusty, screw what the boy said about not wanting an ambulance to show up. Call an ambulance since you obviously know where this dude is and get him help. Don’t run out there in the middle of the night in the middle of a blizzard.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
